Heart Strings
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: A new villain threatens the lives of the residents living in Storybrooke, Maine. It seems to have taken a liking to wrecking havoc on Rumplestiltskin's new found life. All hell breaks loose as Belle falls into the hands of the enemy and the beast awakens once more. Fluff/Angst Rumbelle. Captain Swan. Outlaw Queen. And many more! Reviews are lovely!


The house seemed quieter than normal. More…eerie and cold. The side of the bed opposite of me was long since cold. I sighed, knowing sleep was futile without Rumple here to lay beside me. I glanced at the large picture window, watching the inky black clouds slowly roll across the night sky. Tree branches kept scraping across the side of the house and I sunk deeper into the mattress, pulling the thick red blanket up to my chin.

This was ridiculous. I was Belle French. A fearless princess who stood up to know-it-all men and even The Dark One. I could handle a lonely, dark, slightly scary night…alone. I huffed and threw the covers off. Sitting up against the headboard, I flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the massive room in a golden light. Sliding out the drawer of the bedside table, I pulled out a—slightly—over read book that I simply adored. In seconds I would be oblivious to the haunting feeling of isolation and into a world of words and imagination.

"Focus," I muttered to myself as my eyes seemed to scan over the text without truly reading. I gripped the book and squinted my eyes trying to wash out the shadows slinking across the walls from the light of the moon. My chest started to tighten and I gave up, throwing the book down in my lap. Groaning, I began rubbing my temples. How could I still be terrified of being in a room alone? I should be used to it by now. Basically my whole life I've been locked away in isolation. First my father when he thought it would keep me safe, then Rumple back when he was The Dark One and I made a deal with him that I'd be his caretaker, then Regina _twice_. And besides, where I was now was not being prisoner. The room itself was lavish. The entire house was. It just seemed too big and ominous without anyone else here. Which begged the question…where was Rumple? It wasn't uncommon for him to disappear at times. He always had a well enough reason.

"But he didn't even leave a note…" I whispered to myself as I scanned the room in hopes of seeing a little white piece of parchment with my name on it.

What if…

I frowned, looking toward the bedside table. Slowly, I opened the drawer again and my eyes immediately locked on Rumple's dagger. If I really, truly needed him, all I had to do was summon him.

I bit my lip. No. I would not. _Could not._ I would not abuse that power on him. I couldn't pull him away from whatever it is he's accomplishing for something so foolish.

Sighing, I untangled myself from the bed sheets and stood up. Tea always made things better. I smiled as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, turning on lights as I went. I caught sight of the clock in the parlor and noticed that it was half past two in the morning. I frowned as I began making a kettle of tea. Granny's didn't open until eight. I still had hours to go. But by then Rumple should be back.

I drummed my fingers against the counter top as the tea brewed. _Please don't be doing anything foolish, Rumple_, I silently pleaded.

As hours passed my worry grew. Maybe it was the house putting me on edge. I had checked every room in this house but he was no where to be found. Making up my mind, I changed out of my sleepwear and into my day clothes. It was close to six in the morning and I wasn't waiting around anymore. Grabbing a pair of boots and my knee length coat, I left. The snow under my boots crunched as I walked to my car which was a lovely and quite unexpected wedding gift from Regina. To this day I still don't know why she felt the need to give me this. Maybe she felt a tad of remorse for imprisoning me all those years when she was the Evil Queen. Maybe she wanted to get on Rumple's good side by showing she meant me no harm. Or maybe she was trying to change her fate away from villain with the help of Robin. Nonetheless, I knew her intentions were good. But to be honest, I hated the thing, and would always find a way to not drive it. I much rather would walk than operate this machine.

I sat in the black leather seat and fumbled with the controls to make the inside warmer from the cold temperatures outside. It wasn't hard to drive, from what Regina had told me, it was a well crafted and luxurious car by the name of BMW. I had to wait a bit for the ice to melt off the glass and when it finally cleared up, I backed out of the driveway and drove to my library.

The roads were mostly clear of the snow as I parked in front of my library. Stepping out of the car, I glanced over at the pawn shop. From here I could make out that the lights were off and Rumple wasn't in there. I frowned. Well, wherever he was, I'm sure he was fine and…behaving…

"Just let it go," I whispered, my breath coming out in white puffs.

"Belle?" A voice spoke behind me and I whirled around, placing a hand to my chest. "Oh, sorry!" Mary Margaret apologized in a silvery voice.

I couldn't help but smile at her politeness. "It's alright," I gestured to the doors. "We don't open for a bit," I frowned, "If that's what you were here for?"

She waved her hands, smiling. "Oh no, I was just taking a walk. Why are you here so early?"

I clenched my teeth. "Oh I…just wanted to do some inventory," I lied.

She nodded. "Ah, I won't keep you to it then." She wrapped her coat closer to her chest and smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded with a smile and pulled open the door. Stepping inside I flipped on the lights and the library came to life. My eyes scanned over the shelves of books out of habit. It wasn't until I stepped closer to my desk that something caught my eye.


End file.
